Castle Wars
Castle Wars is a minigame that is similar to Capture the Flag. Update There is due to be a full Castle Wars update which will include new game modes. Travel Castle Wars is found in the southwest corner of Kandarin. You can get there by typing ::cw or ::chill Gameplay The aim of the game is to take the enemy's standard (flag) from their castle and return it to the standard in your own castle, gaining 1 point each time. You must prevent the opposing team from taking your flag by blocking them from your castle (place barricades, lock doors or collapse tunn els underground), or by killing them. Slain players will respawn in the Starting area within the game, so both sides are constantly fighting with a near (if not totally) equal numbered team. This is a safe game so if you die you will not lose items. Each game lasts for 20 minutes, and the team with the most points at the end of the game is the winner. You will gain two castle wars tickets if your team wins, and one ticket if both teams finish on the same amount of points. You will not gain more tickets if you kill another player or score a point. Castle Wars tickets are redeemable for a number of decorative armours and other rewards. For having more success in Castle Wars it is better to have a higher combat level, but lower level players can focus on the defensive measures mentioned below. Restrictions The only items allowed inside the Castle Wars area are potions, runes, and combat-related items such as armour - with the exception of helmets, hats, scarves and capes. Food cannot be brought in, but bandages can be obtained within the arena - which are used to heal players in the same way as food. Alchemy spells cannot be used during the game. Lunar spells such as Heal Other and Cure Me can not be used during the game. Also Dwarf Multicannon cannot be brought into Castle Wars, as when unassembled, they are a non-combat item. Originally, players were allowed to bring their pet cats into the arena, but after many players complained, Jagex removed this ability. Since this is a safe mini-game, players do not have to worry about dying because they will not lose their items. Unlike the Duel Arena, arrows will not be returned after each match. It is the player's responsibility to pick up any projectiles fired if they choose to do so. The Castles The large square formation covering most of the map is the actual arena. Inside the arena there are 2 smaller castles, one for each team. There are 4 levels to a castle. The ground floor has two outer walls facing into the arena, one with a large door that can be attacked and broken down (or barricaded by the defending team) and another with a smaller door that can be pick-locked (or locked by the defending team). The battlements on the ground floor are accessible via a staircase near the small door, and there is a catapult on top of the outer wall. Within the walls there is a staircase leading to the battlements, a staircase leading to the second level, a ladder leading to the second level, and a ladder leading to the underground passages. There are tables where climbing ropes, rocks, barricades, pickaxes, toolboxes, and explosive potions are attainable. There is a tap, 2 bucket respawns, and a tinderbox respawn. When players die, they are returned to a respawn room in the appropriate castle. The second floor contains a passage bent at a right angle, enveloping that team's spawn room, which is only accessible to the castle's team. There is a staircase leading to the next level. Inside the spawn room there is a bandage table, a tinderbox respawn, a ladder leading to the next level, and a portal to leave the current game. The third floor has a small inside wall enveloping a trapdoor that leads down to that castle's spawn room. The trapdoor is only usable by that castle's team. There is a one-square-wide passage around this wall. A staircase leading to the highest level is located against one of the walls. The highest floor contains only a standard stand, which may or may not hold that castle's team's standard, depending on whether the enemy team has taken the standard or not. The underground passage level can be accessed by two ladders in the middle of the arena or by a ladder from either team's castle. Either castle's ladder is located at opposite ends of the underground area, each with two passages towards the central cavern. At the mouth (facing the centre area) of each passage there is a deposit of rocks which may be removed or replaced with explosive potions or pickaxes. The central area is a small castle that has two ladders leading up to the centre of the arena's ground level. This area can be used for ranging and maging. The Prizes Castle Wars Ticket Exchange stock Equipment Halo All players on the winning team receive two Castle Wars Points. In the event of a 0-0 draw, all players receive two Castle Wars Points. In the event of a draw at 1-1 or above, all players receive one Castle Wars Point. These tickets can be used to purchase armour and Halo's. Note that Castle Wars tickets are untradeable. Waiting area Once you join a team, you have to wait in an underground cavern until the next game starts. The Time remaining till the next game begins is displayed near the top of the screen in white print. The time to wait is always 5 minutes longer than the current game lasts, so if a game have 12 minutes left, the time to wait in the waiting area is 17 minutes. When a game has just finished, the next game will start in 5 minutes. If you need to leave, you can do so through the portal of the god's colour located inside the waiting area. Flag Stats Red='Taken', which means someone has the flag, Yellow=''Dropped'' (on the ground), Green='Safe', in proper area.